<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left &amp; Right by LeannRyhmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251566">Left &amp; Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannRyhmes/pseuds/LeannRyhmes'>LeannRyhmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, evil twin, twin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannRyhmes/pseuds/LeannRyhmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of twins, called only Left and Right, work for the mysterious Elder, serving as his caretaker and public executioner. Left throws a bit of a blind eye to rules she thinks are inconsequential, which includes sneaking out on non-approved days, to Right’s chagrin. When Left starts making friends with the prisoners and outsiders and starts rewarding the prisoners, she faces real consequences for the first time. When a loner from the outside begins to make Left doubt everything, and a prisoner escapes, she is seriously punished, and Right starts to wonder if his sister is truly the naïve one in the family. With eyes on them at all times, and police ruled the streets, they try to escape.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Left/Nick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a stench in the air, of fear or anticipation, she didn't know. </p><p>She took a deep breath as she held the piece of Silverwood in her hand, close to her heart. There was no guarantee their plan was going to work, crazy as it was.</p><p>There was no guarantee she was going to survive.</p><p>There was a stench in the air, of fear or anticipation, she didn't know. This crazy revolution idea of theirs was definitely risky, especially considering she had never done anything violent or brave in her life. This plan was crazy, and definitely the bravest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Or the stupid-est. She didn't know.</p><p>They had strapped her in blades of all kinds, and if you were to look under her shirt, you would see a small girl gleaming with Silverwood. There were blades strapped on every available place on her body, most hidden. She wore a skin-tight suit underneath her weapons and layered her usual bland shift dress on top.</p><p>She was unnoticeable, insignificant,</p><p>That was the purpose, dear reader. You would never see her coming. He would never see her coming. But then she would be there.</p><p>And it would be too late for him, or anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lives in Shades of Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was never a dark day in her life. She woke up to the sun in her eyes and enjoyed it. No matter how dark the day, or how stormy the night, she was at peace. It was how she was programmed, being a Left.</p><p>Although maybe we shouldn't call her a Left, because she is the only Left, well, left. So, the people call her Left, and she is kind, good, and pure. Not an evil thought has crossed her mind, and no evil deed has stained her hands. There is no one alive more "good" than her.</p><p>At least, that's how she was programmed.</p><p>As Left woke up this morning, nothing about the familiar room seemed sad to her. She bounced gently on the worn, thin mattress and didn't seem to have any concern towards her worn-out sheets or the new fissure coming from the ceiling.</p><p>Today was Sunday, which meant Left could go to the market; but first, she had to feed the prisoners.</p><p>Early breakfast was always a treat for those who, for most of their lives had been confined to the gray walls of the palace. Left was, of course, the only person the prisoners were able to see that day. Or any day, for that matter.</p><p>As she made her way to Kitchen, Left breathed in the familiar scent of gas emitting from the kitchen. The whir of the large machine was nothing new to her, and she carefully pulled out the large cart from behind a heavy door. Standard trays of unidentifiable paste weighed down the cart, but years of repetition had built strength in her arms.</p><p>Left skipped leisurely down the corridor, ignoring the distant sounds of screams.</p><p>Some people just deserve to be punished. Some people were truly evil. That was what she'd always been taught. There was nothing wrong with people getting what they deserve.</p><p>When she reached the cell blocks, Left paused. There was a faint stench of death in the air, as if the breeze sensed impending doom. She searched for the source of the stench but found nothing.</p><p>"Hey! Left!" She turned towards the sound. It was Arther Buckley, a man who had recently bludgeoned his neighbor to death, but Left found him to be quite a pleasant man. Not at all the type to murder a friend.</p><p>"Hello," she called. "Are you hungry today, Arther?"</p><p>"Always." She smiled at him. Walking briskly, she picked up the scentless meal and slid it between the thick horizontal bars holding him at bay. As Arther reached for the tray, their hands brushed. Left recoiled quickly, almost hissing at the touch. As Arther crouched down and began to devour his meal, she blinked twice, almost erasing the feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up feeling busy, but this was quite a familiar feeling. He browsed the crowded schedule that hung center on his empty wall and almost sighed. There was nothing good about the day. Or yesterday, or tomorrow for that matter. But this was his duty, and duty had to be done.</p><p>After a quick workout of a hundred pull-ups, he proceeded to the control room.</p><p>The room was silent, as usual, but the buzzing stench of technology hung in the air. A giant screen of a dozen monitors showed every section of the palace. A hundred controls lined the dashboard, and he was the only one who knew how to use them. He took a kind of pride in that power.</p><p>The stability light in the corner blinks red, and he noticed one of the monitors in the corner had turned off.</p><p>"Damn it," he cursed. That was the only door to the outside, and it faced the forest. It was hidden for the protection of the citizens, but lately, people had been coming in and attempting to disable the cameras. They were succeeding, however temporary that success was. It wasn't necessarily difficult to fix the broken surveillance camera, but it was a pain.</p><p>He ran back out into the corridor and didn't stop until he reached the final door. A quick glance at the interior camera and he pushed open the heavy wood, meant to blend into the forest. Spotting the broken disc in the dirt, he picked it up and twisted it. The disc popped open, exposing the pin-size camera inside. Checking for imperfections, and finding none, he closed the disk, and with a click, it reattached itself to the outside wall.</p><p>He flashed his wrist to the door handle, and it unlocked with a hydraulic hiss. Everything on the exterior of the palace, from security cameras to doors to servants was robotic. Everything has been made by Scientists and was of the highest level of technology. On the inside, however, doors opened with outdated handles, and beds were made by those who slept in them. Technology is good but it makes people lazy. Sloth is not tolerated in the palace. Not among soldiers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Left loved going to the market. Seeing all of those people and what they had to offer was amazing. This was their livelihood, and they were willing to share it with <em>her</em>.</p><p>Her favorite vendor sold the most beautiful kitchen knives you'd ever seen, with intricate handles hand-carved from the finest Silverwood the miners could find. Left herself had no use for knives because all the food in the palace was made by Kitchen. But it didn't hurt to browse.</p><p>When Left saw the thin metal table and the frail-looking woman sitting behind it, her distracted trot turned into a gentle run. The woman acknowledged her with a small lift of her hand, and nothing else. The young girl beside her, on the other hand, was much more excitable.</p><p>"Hello Rose," Left said.</p><p>"Hello Left. Wanna buy a blade today, or just the usual?" Rose looked many years past her prime, despite only being into her third decade.</p><p>"Just the usual, thank you, but these knives do look absolutely beautiful. Remind me, who carves them?"</p><p>"It used to be me, but I am feeling older and older every day. Bree here carved everything on this table." There were only about a dozen blades on the table, but each was intrinsically different. The longest blade was easily more than Left's entire arm, while the shortest could be hidden behind a single finger. There was nothing especially interesting about that last blade, but its pinpoint sharpness and twisted blue handle drew Left in immediately.</p><p>"Do you want it?" Rose asked, pushing the blade towards her.</p><p>Left pushed it back. "No, I don't have a use for it. It's beautiful that's all." Rose shot her a look. The blade was hardly the most interesting one on the table, but Rose shrugged as if to say, what can you do? "And I don't need it. But I do need the apple."</p><p>Rose reached behind herself and sifted around insider her bag. She pulled out a small pouch, the size of her hand, and passed it to Left. This was when the thin girl behind her decided to speak up.</p><p>"What's in there?" she cocked her head in a very birdlike manner, almost twitching.</p><p>"Only a gift for a friend. I get one almost every day."</p><p>"Oh, stop it," Rose said. "That is a Marsa apple. There used to be a man here who sold them, but he left. Money got too tight," she turned to Bree. "The small bush on our property grows Marsa apples, so I bring one for her. They're very rare. Left never tells me exactly what she does with them."</p><p>"Why don't you sell these apples, Ma? If they're so rare." Bree said, seeming concerned.</p><p>"Weren't you listening? No one buys them. Food doesn't sell well in this market or any in Elira for that matter. Anything outside of rations is extra, and people can't afford that tax. Especially not the miners."</p><p>"How can you afford it, then?" Bree turned back to Left, almost glaring at this stranger.</p><p>"I-" she was interrupted by Rose smacking her daughter.</p><p>"We don't ask questions like that to people. What is wrong with you? I send you with your cousin for one week and you come back with no manners. Apologize!"</p><p>Bree ducked her head down, whispering a gentle apology.</p><p>"That's absolutely alright. I get curious too. My brother likes to say that it's reckless, but I think asking questions is great for meeting new people. Now I have to go, but I hope I'll see you again, Bree. Thank you, Rose, for the apple. Goodbye!" Left's last words were barely heard by the pair as she began her delicate run back to the palace to come in before curfew.</p><p>Left ran into the palace and tried to make the door close gently, but failed with a loud thump. She was never as graceful as she was supposed to be. She could hear the echo of her partner's gentle sigh as walked down the hallway. He always seemed to hear when she messed up.</p><p>He was in the cellblock, which could only mean he had been picking up or dropping off a prisoner. It was dinner time, so most likely dropping off. She could hear the cold echo of his steps as he approached her, and she quickened her pace. The soft thuds of her slips couldn't match the imposing tone of his silver boots. She smoothed out her wide skirt as he approached, and attempted to stand straighter. His glare upon her made her feel two feet tall, as confident as she seemed.</p><p>"Prisoner number 428 is banned from rations for the rest of the week. I have dealt with him, you do not need to talk to him, or any of the prisoners, for that matter. I am extremely busy today, but I wanted to make sure you came in before curfew. I can't have you getting in trouble again. Remember the rules," with that, he walked away, leaving Left with her mouth hanging open.</p><p>Left gathered herself, and stepped quickly to Kitchen, straining to pull out the heavier cart. Someone had earned extra rations, which was good. Not very good on her arms. Looking over the cart, she saw trays full of the same unappealing mush, but on a large, central tray was a full Dawn bird, in all of its golden glory that made Left's mouth water. The cooked bird was surrounded by a colorful array of produce, giving off a delicious scent. Dawn bird for a prisoner was beyond usual, as it was a rare and hard-to-catch bird that was reserved for the feast of The Light Harvest at the end of the year. But Left wasn't supposed to ask questions.</p><p>Making her way back down the dark corridor, Left couldn't help but stop at the cell of prisoner 428. Arther was bruised all over, his face bloody and almost unrecognizable. He was completely still, except for the occasional shudder and blood-filled cough. She fought the urge to speak to him, to try and comfort him as she was programmed to. But she was told not to, and her need to obey often overrode her desire to comfort. So, she passed him and went on to feed the rest of the prisoners the dinners they had earned.</p><p>The last dish left on her cart was the large Dawn bird. It was designated to prisoner 01, the only one of whom Left had not seen come in. He had always been there, and never spoken to him. She had seen him picked up on very few occasions, and he had never spoken to her. As far as Left knew, he was the first prisoner to ever come to the fortress. She had never gotten any explanation as to why he was arrested, but it must have been something horrible. Left didn't dare to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right couldn't help but dread his nightly meeting with the police. The chief still hadn't caught the vandals that were destroying the forest, and she circumvented all of his questions. Right believed he threatened the older woman, with him being a teenager and all. And an intelligent one at that. He did most of the dirty work, personally arresting criminals and controlling the public, but Chief Miranda O'Connell got all of the credit.</p><p>The meeting room seemed to be the most lively of all the rooms in the fortress, which may have been due to the lack of open space on the gray walls. Upon entrance Right came face to face with a giant map of Elira, complete with every sector color-coded. The map had two large spaces greyed-out, one on the left in which someone had written "slums" in messy handwriting, and another on the far right labeled "wastelands". No train paths ran through those areas, but there was a small police station adjacent to the left side of the wall. In front of the map was a large round table, positioned directly so no one could hide their faces. Right was tired of anonymous mocking comments from lower officers.</p><p>The only bare wall in the room was that of the door, which only held a small screen in the center, which was mandatory for public announcements. The screen could be found in every room of a law-abiding citizen's home, and often the central areas of marketplaces throughout Elira. The other two adjacent walls were covered in overlapping maps that had been defaced over the years with pins and notes, used for planning mass arrests and public declarations.</p><p>Miranda was the first of the special unit to come in, and her officers trickled in after her. This was not in the correct fashion, but Right did not have time to correct them today. The night was almost over and he still had his meeting with the Commander to look forward to.</p><p>He tried to speed through the meeting as fast as possible, but with every snicker from a subordinate, he found it harder and harder to keep his cool. He could just imagine how easy it would be to disarm the soldier that refused to face him. It would only take three steps and a twist of the arm, pulling the man out of his seat and showing him he was at Right's mercy, and that Right had all the power.</p><p>Years of exercise in self-control kept Right from going off the edge, but he spent the entirety of his briefing imagining what kinds of punishments he could inflict on this unit. As they filtered out, closer to the single-file line they were required to do, Right's anger ebbed somewhat.</p><p>On his way out of the bland room, Right tapped his wrist to the doorframe to disable the privacy settings of the room that kept outsiders (and anyone who managed to wander into the surveillance room) from listening in. Secrecy was the most important thing in the fortress, and loose lips had to be controlled.</p><p>Right's day always ended with his report for Elder, his and everyone else's commander. There was no higher position because he was second in command and Elder was irreplaceable. No one knew Elder's true name, or who had begun calling him Elder in the first place. But the name is his official title, and it stuck. For as much as the citizens know, Elder is the first and oldest resident of Elira.</p><p>Right's meetings with Elder were usually something to be dreaded because Elder's expectations were never met. Only Elder was wise enough to write the laws and codes of Elira and to delegate the jobs of its citizens. Despite being programmed to be intelligent and powerful, Right could never meet the expectations or be superior to Elder, regardless of his dreams.</p><p>Elder's personal chambers were as cold and unforgiving as the rest of the fortress, despite the fact that the only one to see them had ever been Right. The walls were spotless, gray as they were. The only contents of the room were a flatbed with no decorations, and a small podium holding only The Great Book of Rights and Wrongs.</p><p>The Great Book, as people seemed to call it, was the first and most-implemented law book of Elira. It held the original laws of the country, along with the national oath and oaths of soldiers. There was no book in the country held in higher regard. It was the Great Book of Rights and Wrongs that first banned the Magic people and the sacrilegious things they practiced. It was the book Right had been studying his entire life.</p><p>It seemed that despite having so little belongings, Elder was always content in his position. He never wanted for more, despite having absolute power over the most secure nation in the world and being respected by the celestials themselves. Only a truly holy man could have so much power and not want for more. Right aspired to be like that. He prayed one day a Celestial would look upon him and provide him with the same power Elder possessed and wielded so well.</p><p>When Right entered the room, he didn't even have to turn to feel the expectant glare of Elder's piercing eyes. There was nothing joyous about the expression on either man's face, but neither saw a reason to be elated. This was business, not a chat between friends, or a conversation between family.</p><p>"Hello sir," Right stated, standing at attention.</p><p>"What have you done today?" Elder didn't break his gaze from Right's face for a second. There was no shift in his expression, nothing to indicate he actually cared about the conversation at hand.</p><p>"Prisoner 428 was dealt with accordingly and will not receive rations for the next week. Another camera was broken today by a civilian. I dealt with that personally."</p><p>"You dealt with the civilian?" Elder raised one eyebrow, the rest of his face unchanging. He seemed to be internally laughing at the idea of Right dealing with anything.</p><p>"Well, I-I was unable to identify the civilian on the tape and did not catch them in the act." Right shifting uncomfortable, attempting to maintain his dignity.</p><p>"You did nothing then."</p><p>"Prisoner 428, sir."</p><p>"Oh yes, him. I want him executed by tomorrow."</p><p>"Uh, ye-yes sir." This was nothing entirely uncommon, but very short notice.</p><p>"What are you planning to do about the vandals destroying my security?" Elder's tone darkened, becoming more serious.</p><p>"Nothing currently sir. I believe they are harmless civilians, probably kids attempting to tamper with the system."</p><p>"Harmless," Elder said with a low chuckle. "You are a foolish boy, you understand that, Right?"</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"See, this is why I am in charge, and not you. I know you think you are a genius prodigy who is above all, but you are in reality a naive toddler in a world you don't understand. Nothing is harmless. Anything that threatens our security threatens all of Elira. I need you to fix it, and you have to fix it now. No excuses. You are dismissed."</p><p>Right walked out, futilely attempting to keep his head up. A lesser person would have cried. <em>I need to get stronger. More efficient, </em>he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he walked back to his own chambers, Right tried his hardest not to think about anything at all. His to-do list was too long, and his current situation in the fortress was not as desirable as it was made out to be. He shifted his gaze to the gray walls. The cold stone did nothing to help his mood. In the distance, he could hear the drip of a leaking pipe. It echoed across the corridor. He had to fix that. Another thing to add to his to-do list. He had days like this, when everything piled up and nothing seemed to calm his mind. His made attempt after attempt to focus on anything that could bring him joy. His heart was racing, and he quickened his pace. Crashing into the door, he landed on his bed, panting. Right closed his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, his subordinate was standing over him.</p><p>"What do you want, Left?" Her large eyes blinked over him, stupefied.</p><p>"I-I was just checking on you," she said. Right sighed, as he usually did in these conversations.</p><p>"I was obviously doing something. I do not need your help, now or ever."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"It is past curfew and time for you to go to sleep. No more talking." Right turned away from his sister. Most times, she was nothing but a bother.</p><p>"Goodnight, brother."</p><p>Right closed his eyes, not sparing her a single word.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>